


The Ghost Loves Cas

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: DMPC Club [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a ghost that is haunting Cas, a sweet caretaker of elderly people.





	The Ghost Loves Cas

Cas Novak was a quiet, unassuming guy who just happened to be submissive and drop-dead gorgeous. He wasn’t really aware of either of those things. He just saw himself as a nerdy guy. He had a job taking care of elderly people living in a small rooming house. He really enjoyed it and was pretty sure he was good at it too.

Cas didn’t get out much and had never actually been out on a date in his life. His entire life had just been school and then this job.    
That didn’t mean he didn’t like sex, though. When one of the younger oldsters named Crowley began to pull him into hot kisses, he responded. And that ended up with Cas, pants and boxers around his ankles, bent over a table and getting his ass plowed by the old guy.

This continued once or twice a week for almost a year, when Crowley dropped dead from a heart attack while fucking Cas. Cas turned around, saw Crowley laying there and pulled his pants up and went to call 911.

Cas went back to his old routine and didn’t think too often at all about poor old Crowley. Mainly he thought about him when he was masturbating.   
Then the weird stuff started. Things would come up missing only to be back the next day in their proper place. Things began to fly around the room and once a cup hit Mrs. Mosley in the head and she had to have stitches. When the fire started out of nowhere, Cas was getting scared. He had no idea what was going on, but he really needed it to stop.

When the two men came to the door and introduced themselves as fire investigators, Cas had no reason to question that. He let them in, eyeing the shorter man closely. Cas thought the guy was possibly the handsomest man he’d ever laid eyes on, but of course, Cas never made a move. He was way too awkward and subby for that.   
The guys, who called themselves inspector Reznor and inspector Vienna, walked in and sat on the couch. Cas sat across from them and waited. He made eye contact with Reznor and the man actually winked at him. Cas felt his cheeks redden.

After telling the two men everything he knew about the fire, which wasn’t much to be sure, they stood up and the taller one thanked Cas and made to go. But the Reznor guy held back. 

“I think I’ll stick around here, Sam. Check things out, you know, where the fire started.”

The one called Sam smirked and said, “Sure dude. I’ll be back at the motel.”

Cas showed the tall man out and then turned to the other one. Cas smiled at him and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Reznor ran his finger along his bottom lip and stared at Cas’ mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Cas was pinned against the wall with the fire investigator kissing him like he’d never been kissed before. 

When the kiss was broken, Cas moaned out, “Oh, investigator Reznor…”   
The guy pulled his face back and looked at Cas with a smirk.

“Uh, no, my name is Dean Winchester. That other guy is my brother, Sam. We’re not fire investigators.” 

Cas franky didn’t care who or what Dean was, he just wanted to get kissed more, so he grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him in again.   
They kissed and Dean began to guide Cas down the hall. He pulled back and asked where the bedroom was. Cas pointed at a door and went back to kissing Dean.

Dean guided Cas to the door and fumbled around until he found the knob. He threw the door open, pulled Cas inside and used his foot to kick the door shut behind them.

In what seemed to Cas was mere moments, he was naked and laying on his bed watching Dean take his clothes off. 

When Dean was naked and sitting over Cas, they were kissing and Dean’s hands were everywhere on Cas’ body and then Dean asked where the lube was.

Cas looked confused. “Lube?’

Dean looked at Cas very suspiciously. “Yeah, lube, You know, lubrication?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t have any.”

Dean mumbled, “Don’t have any… Okay, how about a condom?”

Cas again shook his head. “Don’t have one of those either.”

Dean sat back and stared at Cas. “Please tell me you’re not a virgin.”

Cas laughed merrily. “I m  _ not _ a virgin, Dean! Mr. Crowley… you know… had intercourse with me twice a week for almost a year.”

Dean’ brows knitted together. “Crowley? As in the guy who dropped dead here in the home?”

Cas looked intently at Dean. “He had a heart attack while we were having intercourse.”

Dean sat back and thought what Cas was telling him over. 

“Cas, did all the trouble start after Crowley died?”

Cas nodded. 

“And one more question, Cas. Did Crowley give you anything before he died?”

Cas blushed but nodded in the affirmative. 

“And what was that?”

Cas blushed more. “He gave me a clipping of his pubic hair. He told me never to throw it away because it would always remind him of me, and how I gave him my virginity.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. He got control and grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him.

“And you always do what you’re told, don’t you?”

Cas nodded.

“Because  You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Cas nodded again.    
“Oh baby, this is going to be our wildest case ever. I can’t wait to tell Sammy.”

Dean pushed Cas back on the bed and shoved two fingers into Cas’ mouth. 

“Suck.”

Cas sucked on them. 

When they were wet, Dean pulled them out of Cas’ mouth and pushed one up Cas’ ass. Cas’ eyes got big and he said “OH!” and wiggled on it. Dean kissed him. 

Dean worked Cas open using spit. He made a mental note to stop by a drug store in the morning, but for now, spit would have to do. 

Cas had his spread legs high in the air, and Dean let a long tendril of spit fall from his mouth onto Cas’ hole and slid in. Cas groaned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean pushed in all the way, filling Cas with a moan. 

“Oh Dean, you’re so much bigger than Mr. Crowley was. It feels so… I feel so full…”

Dean smiled, pulled back and shoved in again, punching a moan out of Cas. 

“Am I the biggest you ever had?”

Cas nodded. “Of course, because I’ve only had you and Mr. Crowley.”

Dean suddenly felt his heart give an uncharacteristic twitch. He was either having a small heart attack or he was falling for Cas. He didn’t care which it was at the moment. He grabbed Cas and pulled him up and to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his neck while he thrust in and out of Cas as hard and fast as he could. Cas clung to him.

Cas was clenching down on Dean’s cock and moaning faster. “Oh my god, oh god, Dean… I think I’m about to ejactulate!”

This amused Dean no end. “Yeah, baby, you ejactulate for me. Let me see you…” 

Cas came all over both of them.

Dean followed just a few minutes after, thrusting up into Cas as hard as he could and then filling Cas with his warm cum. Cas had his head down on Dean’s shoulder and was still catching his breath.

Cas sighed against Dean’s shoulder. “Mr. Crowley was never able to fuck me that long. You’re amazing, Dean.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas. “Oh baby, you have no idea.”

In the morning, Sam came back. Dean and Cas sat in the living room. Sam started talking.

“I think that our ghost is one…”   
“Fergus Crowley.” Dean said. Sam stared at him for a moment.

“Uh yeah… Anyway, he was…”

“Cremated.” Dean interrupted again.

Sam looked annoyed. “Okay, Dean, since you have this all figured out, why don’t you tell me?”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and stood up. “Okay, Sammy. Here’s what happened. Crowley was a, well, let’s just say he was a fan of Cas. He had intercourse with Cas twice a week for a year. He actually died seconds after coming inside Cas.”   
Sam just looked at Cas and then back at Dean. “Okay….”

“And I know what is keeping his spirit tied here.” Dean grinned at Sam, looking very pleased with himself.

Sam motioned for Dean to continue.

“Cas still has some of Crowley’s pubic hair in a bag. It may sound weird but there it is.  Crowley still wants Cas. I think he loved Cas.”

Sam looked at Cas, who looked at the floor and blushed.

Sam looked skeptical. “This guy? He is so good in bed, he can keep a spirit tied to him?”

Dean sat back down and hugged Cas. “Sam, you have no idea.”

Sam sighed. “Okay so what do we do now?”

Dean smiled broadly. “We got this, Sammy. I already talked to Cas. We burn the hair.”

Dean had Cas go and get the bag of hair. He handed it to Dean and Dean clicked open his lighter. He held it up and set the flame to it. It went up in a poof.

Crowley appeared, He held his arms out to Cas. “Cas. no… I love you…” He was gone in a column of flame.

Cas sighed. He clung to Dean. Dean rubbed his back and told him he was a good boy.

“Now you have got to admit, this is our weirdest case ever, Sammy.” Dean sat on the couch with Cas in his lap. 

“Yeah, I think you’re probably right, Dean. But I gotta ask, what now?”

“Cas is coming with us, Sammy. I can’t leave him. I’m pretty sure I love him.”

Cas beamed and Dean kissed him.

Sam sighed. “Okay, but from here on out, we get two rooms. At opposite ends of the place, understood?”

Dean kissed Cas but they both nodded.

 


End file.
